Once Yours
by Kyo12591
Summary: Sakura is not a weak girl. She is in ANBU, the top medic, and is secretly planning on leaving the village to join Akatsuki. The only problem is Tsunade gave her a mission: To seduce Uchiha Sasuke for information. Sakura X Akatsuki Sakura X Sasuke, Redone.
1. Mission to Sound

**Yo. This is yet another book I have recently re-edited. Again, I swear if anyone, after I redo all these stories, says one thing about my Grammar I will not update ever again. This is already a hassle already. **

**Kyo**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto or it's neat Characters O\ . /o**

**oOoOoO**

**Once yours...**

**Chap: 1**

Sakura Haruno walked to Tsunade's office with her head held high.

The ANBU Medic still kept her pink locks short, her clothes however changed to more black and red. No more pink or tan.

Sakura knocked on Tsunade's office awaiting Tsunade's 'enter '.

Sakura now eighteen had been left by both Kakashi - He went on a mission two years ago- and Naruto -He went once again training over a year- Sai...well he doesn't count.

Sakura had been many places to help out in Suna working with Garra, and assisting at the hospital for a while, in stone for a few months, and Mist for a mission on Akatsuki. **( you would laugh if you read my other story lol its ironic)**

Sakura heard the ' enter ' from Tsunade and walked into the dimly lit office. Tsunade sat behind the desk hands under her chin as she watched Sakura take a seat in front of her.

" Tsunade-sama...You called for me?" Sakura asked looking into her teacher's amber eyes.

Tsunade looked back at Sakura, then looked away as if in shame.

Sakura continued to watch Tsunade as her teacher struggled to speak.

Finally Tsunade spoke, but not very loud as if she really didn't want Sakura to hear her.

" I have a mission for you...on Sasuke do you want to accept?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura looked at her hands. Now Sakura wasn't like she was when she was younger, the mention of Sasuke's name didn't affect her as it did then. Years have passed and she had moved on.

" Tsunade-sama what type of mission is it a retrieval? Or an assassination?" Sakura asked voice neutral.

" Both or nether..." Tsunade said her voice becoming a bit louder.

" Meaning?..." Sakura edges her sensei on.

" The mission is to go to Sound and gain information of Orochimaru's next move. The plan is for a kunoichi to infiltrate Orochimaru's hide out as a Medic or ninja, for any purpose, to serve Orochimaru. In that time you are to seduce Sasuke into telling you what you need." Tsunade said her amber eyes watching for any disgust, horror, or shock, on her students face and found none.

" Why Sasuke?..." Sakura asked politely.

" Because Orochimaru trusts Sasuke and he has yet to take his body meaning either Sasuke is more powerful then Orochimaru or Orochimaru has found another body to inhabit. Sasuke is likely to know the most On Orochimaru's plans. So he will be the one who has most of the information." Tsunade explained. Sakura nodded.

" If he suspects foul play and tires to kill you kill him before he gets the chance. You are to take as long as you need, but send updates back to me any chance you get. If you get a chance to kill Orochimaru take it. If Sasuke wants to come home then so be it, but you know the mission comes first. " Tsunade said to her apprentice. Sakura nodded.

" When do I leave?..." Sakura asked standing.

" Tomorrow. Say your good byes and leave letters for Naruto and Kakashi, they both come back two days after tomorrow, explain your reason, but not the mission. And Sakura...be careful will you? " Tsunade asked her amber eyes softening. Sakura's jade hardened...

" Yes Tsunade-sama I shall return at my missions end." She said and did a few hand signs and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

**Sakura's apartment...**

Sakura packed her black backpack that lay on her bed. She raised a hand with a kunai to the window as someone jumped in.

" Are you going to bring him back to the village?" The figure cloaked in black asked.

" I'll try..." She said and didn't turn to look at her intruder

" Does that mean you won't be leaving the village?" He asked, she tensed.

" What does bringing him back have to do with weather or not I leave here?" She asked turning to look into his cold eyes.

" Nothing except your team is coming home and Sasuke may...return isn't that the reason your leaving because they left? " He asked cocking his head to the side in question.

" No...I wanted to leave because I want to..." Sakura trailed off and turned back to her work packing.

" So if you don't want to leave him? What then...will you bring him along? What of your fox and sensei? " He asked, she sigh and turned around back pack in hand with a scowl on her beautiful features.

" Will you go before your found out?...Stalking me will do you no good." She said with narrowed eyes he sigh.

" And the Hyuuga? What of him, will he be joining you?..." She tensed once more at the mention of Neji's name.

" He hasn't decided...when I return he will come or stay." She said and untied her head band laying it on the table beside two letters once for Naruto one for Kakashi.

" How long will you be? Have you informed him of your mission?" The stranger asked. She glared.

"I came straight home unless he stalks me as you do no he doesn't know yet. I'm going their now..." She said angrily, he smirked.

" Does anyone suspect anything?" He asked suddenly serious. She shook her head no. The man smirked again.

" If you fall in love with the Uchiha will you ask him to join you and the Hyuuga or will he not.. considering his older brother?..." The man asked she smirked.

" I won't fall in love with him...he betray me and our village..." She said and sigh looking to the man.

" You will betray him and the village." He said she glared then laughed.

" That's right an eye for an eye...Isn't that what you always say Nii-San?..." She asked he nodded.

'"Yes..." He looked to the moon out side.

" Will you stalk me on my mission?" She asked him, he raised a brow and she rolled jade eyes. That was a pointless question.

" I must go before I have to leave." She said, the man nodded and smirked.

" Sakura...you have a time limit you know...Leader gets testy." She grinned.

" Let him get his panties in a bunch. Konan will straighten him out. If not I'll ask Deidara to blow him up..." Sakura said and laughed at her joke.

The man rolled gray eyes.

" Sakura making threats to Leader and not even a member yet...tisk..." He mocked, she grinned and nodded as she joined him in her window.

" Ja...Nii-san..." She said, he nodded.

**Hyuuga Estate...**

Sakura knocked softly on Neji's bedroom window, he appeared there moments later opening it for her to come in.

" Be quick Sakura... Lady Hinata will be returning from her date with Shino soon." Neji said she smiled.

" Alright..." She said siting on his white bed. He hated it when she sat there.

" So what brings you here? I thought you'd give me more time? " He asked, she grinned then frown.

" Change of plans Neji. I have a mission to Sound, for as long as it takes to Seduce the Uchiha into giving me information on Orochimaru's plans. I can bring him back or kill him...my choice. It takes as long as I need it too." She said, he frown and an emotion passed through his lavender eyes.

He closed them before she saw it.

" So...will you stay here in the village with him if you bring him home?...What of Naruto and Kakashi they return in a few days also..." Neji asked, she smirked.

" No worries nothing will change. The plans are still in play..." She said and stood walking to him.

" Will you bring him with us?" Neji asked about Sasuke, she frown in thought.

" Doubt it, but maybe if hes willing to follow and not be a pain, but more then likely if I succeed in bringing him back, he will stay in the village. He won't want to join with his brother. I know Sasuke. Nothing will make him and his brother work together not after what Itachi started." Sakura said looking back to Neji's lavender eyes.

Sakura grinned.

" Which means while I'm on my mission you can try to persuade Tenten-chan into coming too...or have fun with her while you can...if your coming that is..." Sakura said and stepped closer till her hands were flat to Neji's chest. He looked at her with sonic eyes, but his body was tense.

" Neji..." Sakura whispered against his lips, he sucked in a shaky breath. He hated it when she teased him.

" Don..-" Before he could finish her lips were against his and her hands slid up his chest to untie his long brown hair.

She pulled back before too long and smirked as his lavender eyes cleared from their cloudiness.(** Not a word I don't think)**

" Ja Neji." She said and left the way she came just as Hinata came back from her date.

" Sakura-chan? What were you doing in Neji-Nii-San's room this lat-" Hinata froze and turned red she lowered her head in apology.

" Ah Hinata, you got it wrong. I was saying bye. I'm going on a long mission and thought I would tell Neji, I couldn't be his sparring partner anymore till I return. That's all. You know how much Neji likes Tenten-chan..." Sakura said grinning to her best friend.

Hinata let out a breath and the smiled brightly at Sakura.

" Good I was a bit worried. Sorry Sakura-chan." Hinata said Sakura smirked and waved it off.

" How long will you be gone?..." Hinata asked. Sakura frown then smiled softly.

" Not a clue its a information mission to gain and maybe bring back an old ninja..." Sakura said and Hinata's lavender eyes went wide.

" You mean Uchiha-san?..." Hinata asked Sakura nodded.

" But don't tell anyone okay?..." Sakura said finger to her lips winking Hinata nodded hesitantly.

" Oh Hinata! Naruto is returning tell him there's a letter for him and Kakashi in my house okay?Thanks!" She said smiling at Hinata who nodded.

Sakura handed the girl her house key hugged her then ran off to see Ino. So tomorrow every one would know she was going on a mission.

**At Ino's...**

Sakura knocked waiting for Ino or someone to answer.

Tamari answered in a blue towel, Sakura grinned at Tamari. **( Am I spelling her name right? If not someone tell me how to.)**

" Hey Sakura! Girl...whats up?" Tamari asked.

" Hey, Ino home? I'm going on a mission tomorrow, just wanted to tell her I was going. You know how she freaked last time I left. " Sakura said sweat dropping. Tamari chuckled and nodded. She stepped aside to let Sakura in.

In side was warmer then the chilly fall air outside.

Sakura followed Tamari to Ino's bedroom, where Ino was currently in a towel fishing through her closet.

" GAHHH Tamari who was at the door?!" Ino called sounding frustrated.

" AND WHERE'S MY PURPLE TOP!!" She yelled angrily.

" Try under the bed and...Sakura-chan is here." Ino's head popped out of her closet and looked at Sakura blushing. She grinned and ran over hugging Sakura happily

" Hey Forehead... your visiting pretty late. Tenten pass out again from Neji kissing her? Man shes like Hinata was around Naruto. I swear." Ino huffed as she pulled back hand on her hip her towel was purple of course.

" Shower?..." Sakura asked eye brow raised.

Ino blushed and nodded.

" Yep we have a date tonight in a few minutes actually..." Ino said looking at The clock on the wall...

" Who with?..." Sakura asked Ino blushed and Tamari smirked.

" Kiba and..Shikamaru of course!..." Ino yelled grinning.

Ino and Tamari settled their differences long ago finding they had a lot in common. Ino ended up dating Kiba and Tamari won Shikamaru. Now Tamari comes to Ino's every other month to live here.

Sakura grinned and rolled jade colored eyes.

" Ah I see..." Sakura said and then Ino stopped and looked at Sakura.

" So what are you here for?..." Ino asked Sakura smiled softly.

" Mission tomorrow... early." Sakura said, Ino frown.

" How long this time?..." Ino asked her blue eyes sad. Sakura smiled sadly.

" I don't know as long as it takes...it's to collect information...could take months..." Sakura said and shifted her footing knowing what was coming as she was glomped by Ino.

Sakura sigh and looked at the grinning Tamari. She enjoyed Sakura being glomped, it happened a lot. Let see from Naruto for one, Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Lee, Kakashi, Tenten, Garra,.** (yes Garra!)** Kankuro...dare I go on?...

" Okay .." Sakura said and Ino backed off smiling in a bit of guilt for hugging her/ glomping her...

" Sakura you promise not to get hurt!" Ino said Sakura frown then smirked.

" You know me Ino. I won't..." Ino frown even more but gave Sakura a small smile.

' She acts like Sasuke-kun a lot these days...' Ino thought, but watched Sakura wave and leave for heavens knows how long this time. She just went on a mission last month and it had been for three months! She had two weeks of hospital overtime and then it was just starting this week and here she was leaving again and each time she would leave she would come back more and more sonic and like Sasuke antisocial and all...

Ino was worried for a while about guys until Sakura started training with Neji, but then was shocked that Neji and Tenten started dating. Sakura said she hooked them up...which made Ino surprised. She had thought for sure that Sakura and Neji were together.

**Back at Sakura's apartment...**

Sakura looked at her bed and sigh. There asleep on her bed was Deidara, his blond hair scattered every where, and his pale skin catching on the moon light.

" Itachi...couldn't you move him? " She called quietly knowing he heard her from the bathroom.

Itachi came out in a towel, he was drying is black hair. He shrugged.

" He was awake when I went in..." He said, she rolled her eyes.

" Cause you take forever in there your using up all my water!.." She said poking him in the chest.

He smirked.

" Ah I'm sorry, but are you not the once who said and I quote: ' You all may use my Shower and home as you see fit as long as you don't get me in trouble, or trash my house, or make too much noise..' :Unquote." Itachi said, she frown then it turned to a glare. He raised an eye brow, she rolled her eyes as she lost the battle.

" What ever..." She said and sat on her bed.

" What's wrong with him sleeping there? " Itachi asked her, she removed her shirt and glared, he shrugged.

" He always kicks me! You and him are like terrible! You steal the covers and he kicks! He tried to make a clay bird in his sleep and almost blew us up! " She said angrily. Itachi held back a grin, but chuckled.

He went back to seriousness as she watched.

" Sasori said that you have a mission in the morning to sound with my brother. He won't join The Akatsuki he hates me." Itachi said, she saw a brief emotion flash in his onyx eyes and smirked.

" Sure, sure, competition...eh Itachi?..." He narrowed his eyes then huffed and grabbed his pants and took off the towel from his waist.

Sakura walked to the shower getting a bath before she went to bed.

She almost screamed as she stepped into the ice cold water. Oh he would pay. No one steals her hot water.

When she finished she got dressed in a black tank top and crimson shorts...

She walked back to her room and Itachi was laying beside Deidara with little space between the two. She frown she was going to yell at Itachi, but she sigh giving in and crawled onto her bed.

" Over Uchiha..." She commanded, he huffed once more and moved to the left making room for her she settled her petite body between the two Men. Itachi threw an arm around her waist, she glanced over at him but his eyes were closed.

She rolled her eyes as Deidara cuddled to her right side his arm around her hips, head on her shoulder.

' You'd think I was a blasted teddy bear with these two clinging to me. Gezz you let them sleep in your bed once and they think they own it...' She thought, but snuggled into the two men's warmth and fell asleep.

**Morning...**

Sakura woke to see blackness. She groaned and pushed Itachi from her. He groaned and woke up moving. She had to remove Deidara's arms from her waist before she got up from bed dragging her self to her bathroom to get ready for her mission.

Itachi was dressed and awake when she came out Deidara was rubbling his eyes with the backs of his hands and reminded her of a kitten waking. She sigh and grabbed her bag.

" Ready?.." Itachi asked her she rolled her eyes.

" You stay until I leave. God, my mission not your's. Stalk if you please, but when I reach Sound you can't be around. If Sasuke gets a hold of your Chakra anywhere close he'll go after you, thus ruining my mission..." Sakura said pointing at Itachi he shrugged and walked passed her to the bathroom.

Deidara glomped her, she fell to the floor with a groan.

" Dei..Deidara dang you!! Too early!" She said, he smiled at her shyly as he helped her up, but kept her in a tight hug.

" I missed you Saku-chan!!, yeah" He yelled making her wince, he kissed her forehead and backed off. She rolled jade eyes and shook her head at his childishness. He sometimes reminded her of Naruto.

Although she couldn't say Itachi ever reminded her of Sasuke except the black hair, eyes, and of course the 'Hning' all the time, which annoyed her. She got Itachi out of the habit, but now was in it her self.

" Deidara I have to leave be a good boy like Tobi and don't blow anything up this time before you leave." Sakura teased he frown.

" That was mean, yeah.." He muttered as she kissed his cheek before she peaked into the bathroom.

Itachi looked at her from the sink, he was brushing his teeth with a black and red tooth brush, she pointed at him.

" Remember to lock up this time. Clean up you mess Itachi..." She said he ignored her and she walked up and poked his side he twitched and she smirked and poked him again twitch...

Poke...

Twitch...

Poke...

Twitch...

Poke...

Twitch...

Smirk

Glare...

Poke...

" Ah Stop already!" He said Sharingan blazing, she leaned over kissing his nose he glared. She grinned a evil grin.

" I'm not five Sakura..." Itachi said, she smirked.

" Oh?...Could have fooled me." She teased, but leaned in to kiss him softly. He smirked against her lips as she pulled back.

" Thank you..." He muttered as she left. She turned and smirked at him.

" Your still cleaning up..." She said pointing to his clothes on the floor, he groaned. She laughed and walked back to her bed room where Deidara was redressing and now sliding his Akatsuki cloak on.

" Leaving now Saku-chan, yeah?" He asked, she nodded and grabbed her bag leaving her room to walk out to the front room and to the front door.

She opened the door to come face to face with Neji Hyuuga.

" Neji...I was just leaving." She said, he nodded.

" I came to see you off." He said and Deidara peaked his head out of the bed room and waved at Neji.

Neji sweat dropped.

' They stay again last night?' Neji whispered in her ear, she nodded.

" Pains I tell you. Itachi kicks, steals covers's, and now rolls, and Deidara lets not go there..." She muttered back, he chuckled and nodded.

Sakura shut her door and followed Neji to the Konoha gates.

**The Gates of Konoha...**

Sakura looked at Neji.

" How was your date with Tenten?..." She asked. Neji went stiff beside her as they stopped at the gates. He blushed a bit and looked at her.

" Fine..." He muttered, she smirked and patted his shoulder.

" No worries Neji...I'll be back. Make your decision by then or I go with out you..." She said in his ear as she hugged him, he hugged back and nodded back.

" Alright..." He said...

" Be careful Sakura" He added then she pulled back and nodded.

" Always..." She said grinning, he rolled lavender eyes and waved slightly as she walked out of the gates onward to Sound.

' Step one: Get to Sound.'

' Step two: Get into Orochimaru's snake hole.' ( o.O)

' Step three: Seduce Sasuke.'

' Step four: Gain information'

' Step five:Kill previously mentioned snake.' **( In step two)** She thought over the first five steps of her plan as she hopped from tree to tree.

**oOo0oO**

**Okay now. Yeah, if your reading this cause it's a Sasuke and Sakura fic then keep reading. I will get to that. If you like this fic cause it's a Sasuke and Sakura fic, but also enjoy that I have Itachi and Deidara in there then hey you'll like this story! **

**I ask you to bare with me. I even added an Alt-ending for those of us, who like Sakura with the Akatsuki more then Sasuke so Ha! Anyway keep reading! Sasuke and Sakura fluffy is coming! Review! No Flames. **

**Kyo**


	2. The Test

**Yo. This is the chap with Sasuke in it. For those of you to like Sasuke then here you go! Enjoy! **

**Kyo**

**Disclaimer: I Kyo Do not Own Naruto T.T**

**Chap 2:**

Sakura had spent a few days traveling to sound. She now sat on a branch close to four people. One of which, she knew very well. Team snake, as she called themselves, were below. Karin and Sasuke and the other two she didn't know very well were there talking. She couldn't hear them since she was trying not to too be close so that Karin wouldn't sense her Chakra. She knew that was the only reason Sasuke tolerated her. God he had such endurance to deal with that team.

Sakura had just entered Sound last night and tracked Sasuke's own dark Chakra here. She had parted ways with Deidara and Itachi yesterday forcefully that is.

_**Flashback...( In italics)**_

_Sakura was sleeping in a tent with -against her will- Deidara next to her. Itachi was keeping watch. It was her turn next unfortunately. Deidara stole the sleeping bag from under her literally. He was so close to her, though at least she was warm at any rate._

_Deidara groaned in turn rolling on top of her. She blushed as his lone blue gray eye opened landing on her jade._

_" Saku..." That was Itachi as he opened the tent flap looking in on the interesting position._

_" Well...if you want more time..." Itachi asked looking at Sakura's blush and Deidara's hazy eyes._

_" Get off Deidara I have to do my shift now." She said blushing more as he snuggled to her._

_" I can just stay up Sakura. " Itachi said and he looked so sonic._

_" Itachi get the Baka off. I want to get out of here. You to will kill me in my sleep if you keep rolling on me..." She said. Itachi smirked finally and nodded. Deidara rolled off, but had her around the waist so when he rolled onto his back he took Sakura with him so now she was straddling him. She glare at Deidara under her._

_" Aww Sakura-chan..Yeah...You don't like me? " He asked smirking / slightly pouting._

_She sigh and kissed him lightly on the forehead as she leaned down. He flushed and let her go surprised._

_" Of course I don't like you baka. I only let you sleep in my bed and steal all my covers and bed space because I hate you..." She said rolling her eyes. Itachi chuckled._

_" I don't like you either Uchiha." She said rolling her eyes as he glared. He hated that name._

_Sakura stood and crawled out of the small tent to take her guard duty. Itachi crawled into the tent so he could sleep. He was use to sleeping with the blond haired missing stone-nin, but that didn't mean he liked it. He much rather have Deidara on guard duty and Sakura with him sleeping._

_Itachi laid beside Deidara. Deidara didn't care who was beside him, well he did he preferred Sakura, but Itachi was alright too. He snuggled into Itachi's side. Itachi rolled onyx eyes at the crazy blond. Only he would dare to snuggle to him._

_Sakura sat on the tree branch and smirking she had saw Deidara cuddle to Itachi. It amused her because she forced Itachi to like Deidara since they both liked to steal her bed a lot. She forced them to share._

_Even though Deidara use to hate Itachi for forcing him into Akatsuki. Now look at him snuggling to the male. People change. _

_**End flash back**_

Sakura sigh, she had to do this mission and she had to do it now.

Sakura jumped down and walked slowly to team snake and her old teammate. Concealing her chakra of course.

A kunai was thrown in her direction and she caught it and spun it around her middle finger, as she walked into the opening she saw the mild surprise on Sasuke face before his old blank face went back in play.

" Sakura..." He said.

" Sasuke..." She said in return.

He frown, then looked her over. It had been a while and she had grown into a very fine young lady. She noticed his eyes roam over her. She didn't smirk, but she wanted to.

He had grown up to he was so much more taller then Itachi his older brother. Itachi was close to her height and Sasuke was close to six feet. He wore that stupid sound uniform...with the gay purple butt bow. How gay is that? Who wears a butt bow? Seriously? Yet it was funny cause he didn't look too bad in it. Maybe because his creamy white chest was peeking out from under it?

Sasuke finally locked eyes with hers. His eyes were crimson pools, so he favors to wear the Sharingan as Itachi?, did she had to tease him.

" Are you trying to look like Itachi?...You need longer hair. And to tell you the truth you look kinda silly with your Sharingan on." She said, he glared. She shrugged.

" What are you doing here?" He demanded.

" I got bored of Konoha. Every ones gone on missions or training. I'm already better then Lady Tsunade so I have nothing more to learn from her. I was trying to find someone who would train me. I was thinking about you, well more like Orochimaru, but I heard your better then him. I wanted to see that true." Sakura said then watched as Sasuke's eyes went back to Onyx.

' Still arrogant...' She thought fighting not to scowl or roll her eyes.

" No one needs you...pink haired freak he has me!..." Karin yelled. Sasuke glared in her direction vaguely.

" What have I said about talking Karin?..." Sasuke asked.

" I do not speak unless you say so, or I sense your brother." Karin repeated head lowered.

The blue haired guy smirked and tried to fight a laugh, but failed earning a very heated glare from the red haired hussy. **( Sorry couldn't help it..)**

" You left the village for more training? For more power?..." Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.

" I guess an annoying fan girl, that is so weak, should get more training." Sasuke said, she held back a glare, but her eye twitched.

" Yes. I am weak. " She said eyes lowering so he wouldn't see the hatred in them. He must have thought she would cry.

" Sakura...we do not need a little girl here. One who can't even take an Insult with out looking me In the eyes."

She looked up at him he must have been surprised to see such hatred there because he flinched then smirked.

" I know that raw rage. I have it for my brother Sakura. Do you hate me so much?..." He asked yet smirked.

She let the heat of her anger burn in her eyes he didn't flinch this time but he did smirk more it was almost a smile.

" I can always ask Itachi to train me. " Sakura said she hated this man and she let him know it.

Sasuke frown and the lowered his eyes a moment as if in thoughts.

" He wouldn't train you Sakura why even bother? It's not like you could find him anyway." He said and even to her it sounded strained.

" You don't find Akatsuki or Uchiha, Itachi, they find you." Sakura said that made Sasuke look at her slightly confused, he frown.

" You know by fact? " He asked looking to her eyes trying to find a lie.

"You already asked him." Sasuke said soft horror growing on his face.

" He said yes didn't he...didn't he!" Sasuke yelled, she didn't flinch. She smirked.

" He asked me to join Akatsuki. I refused. I told him I wanted to ask you and Orochimaru before I thought about joining him. It was very tempting.. very. He is very charming Sasuke. You never told me how... very... charming he is.." Sakura said she let a softness flow into her eyes...

Sasuke flinched.

" Don't.." He said almost in a whisper...

" Don't what?..." She asked even though she knew what he would say, even if he was different, she still knew him.

" Don't go with him...please. I'll train you bring you back to Orochimaru with me, just don't join him." He said then flinched. She had never seen him so shaken before, so scared.

She grinned because she couldn't help it.

" Are you sure you can offer me something that will help me chose you? I mean Sasuke, Itachi is so very nice to me and your so very mean." She sounded so innocent and Sasuke frown then.

" I'm sorry...don't go to Itachi...don't." He said and was so tense she had to stop teasing before he gained more sense.

That sorry had surprised his team more then she would have guessed, she thought he would at least be a bit anti-social, well she did, but well never mind.

" Okay Sasuke I'll give Orochimaru a chance, but if he doesn't teach me something useful. I will...join Akatsuki. I Know Itachi will teach me a lot of knew things...very..helpful things. " She said and lowered her eyes as a blush coated her cheeks. She wasn't really faking it, but when she was with Itachi she hid it. Now he wasn't around, and she could blush.

She looked up to Sasuke who looked a bit lost then he glared at the ground. She just gave him another reason to hate Itachi... goody.

Sasuke finally looked up to her.

" Are you coming then?..." He asked there was a rumble in his voice... anger. He was so angry. She felt that anger and grinned in her mind. She was just as sonic as Itachi had taught her, truthfully Itachi had asked her to join Akatsuki, and she refused well not really she said later...and Itachi had already trained her, but she wouldn't tell Sasuke that. She just had to be careful she didn't use any Jutsu he showed her.

" Yes.." She said and walked after him. Karin stood there shocked looking at Sasuke, but she didn't speak. Sakura was glad she didn't have to hear her annoying voice. Great now she sounded like Sasuke. Just what she needed.

**Orochimaru's snake hole...(_which is what is really was lol)_**

She stood in front of Orochimaru who looked just a stupid in the butt bow that Sasuke did... well not really, he looked really stupid, but Sasuke at least sorta pulled that off.

She didn't like that look in the snakes golden eyes, but she didn't flinch or even move. She stood there so sonically that it rivaled Itachi, and beat Sasuke.

" I heard you wisshed me to train you." He said and those s's were hard for him him being a snake and all. **( couldn't help it of course...^^; )**

" Yes, but I'm not like Sasuke. I'm not a push over. If you do not train me. I have Itachi and the Akatsuki as a back up." She said simply. Sasuke was in the room beside her, well not really right beside her, but close enough. He tensed beside her, if he looked at her she didn't care or notice.

" Would they train you Ssakura?" He asked she was getting annoyed that people didn't think she was strong enough to be in Akatsuki, more annoyed however that Orochimaru was as annoying as Karin, with his stupid sssss-ing.

" They have already offered to, but since Sasuke left..to train with you I figured you had something special to offer though he didn't have a choice to join Akatsuki. Since Itachi called first dibs and Sasuke does hate Itachi." Sakura said non-nonchalantly.

Orochimaru looked at her for moments then laughed which was creepy, but she didn't react which made him frown.

" Sshow me what you have to offer me...cherry blossssom..." She fought a shiver since Itachi called her that. She was now weirded out more.

" Very well..." She said and looked at Kabuto now.

" I'm a better medic then you." He said she smirked then and it was a very bad smirk, not in it looked bad, no it was a smirk that made him shiver. She knew her smirk. It was Itachi's smirk when he was ticked.

Sasuke also knew that and was about to ask her how long she spent with Itachi, but he didn't get the chance.

" Ssassuke-kun will tesst you. Cherry Blossssom." Orochimaru said, she shrugged and looked at Sasuke.

" Training room...or outside? " He asked her she saw his onyx eyes held a bit of pain in them, something that would never fade.

" Out side unless you want to clean up the mess after words." She said so sonically he looked at her with something close to horror in his eyes.

" Alright." He said and walked ahead of her she followed, but Orochimaru's voice stopped them both.

" You act like him...Itachi." Orochimaru said she felt that same smirk as she looked back to him he looked pale how? She was clueless, how he pulled that off, because he was already as pale as anyone could get.

" You spent a lot of time with him. Did he train you already?" Kabuto asked, she looked to him and then smirked her own smirk. A slightly amused one.

" A girl doesn't kiss and tell..." She said and knew Sasuke had tensed in front of her.

She turned and left. Sasuke followed her, he took the lead once they were out side the room and in the darkened hallways.

He lead her outside and she had to blink with the sudden bright light.

He walked out far away from the hidden underground base and into a clearing.

He took a stance and she stooped before she took a stance that Itachi taught her.

She took her usual stance before she reached jounnin and ANBU...which she was.

Sasuke looked at her with onyx eyes. He didn't think he needed his Sharingan with her. Oh how wrong he was. Even Itachi need his Sharingan on to fight her. Yes she did heal his eyes, over a year and finally they were good as new. She healed them after he uses his Mangakyo Sharingan. She had forced him to look through his own onyx eyes when he wasn't fighting with anyone.

" You will need your Sharingan Sasuke..do not underestimate me." She said, and the way she said it must have sounded too much like Itachi, because he flinched and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

" Just how long have you spent with him?" Sasuke asked, she smiled.

" Longer then you have I guess." She said, he looked surprised as I said it..He wasn't expecting her to mouth back. He really needed to grow Up. She wasn't the same girl on his team anymore and he needed to realized that maybe the hard way.

She smirked as he disappeared from in front and she felt him behind. Ooh he was trying to bring back memories eh?

" Sakura..." He said, she smirked.

" Sasuke I'm not going to say I love you this time...and ...you won't hurt me at all..." She said and then he shoved a kunai threw her back and she poofed, white smoke,. shadow clone, smart girl.

Sasuke looked around waiting for her he looked up, side to side, then down. Nowhere. He sigh activating his Sharingan.

She was no where to be seen.

Sasuke was suddenly engulfed in flame.

Sakura sigh, well there went using what Itachi taught her.

Sasuke had dodged it, but was shocked only his clan was supposed to know that Jutsu. He looked at Sakura who gave him dull jade eyes across the clearing.

" You already trained with Itachi." He said, she shrugged.

" Not really. He taught me a Jutsu or a few. So I can taste his... power." She had paused and he blushed and glared.

" Was he really just helping you or do you have something else with my brother Sakura?..." He asked dark eyes searching hers with a glare.

She smirked.

He narrowed eyes and went after her.

**Three hours, a very crushed ground, broken trees, a very hurt Sasuke, and a barely cut up Sakura later.**

Sasuke was panting as he tried to lean against a fallen tree.

" How?.." Was all he managed.

" Sasuke...your not even close to Itachi's power. He made me bleed you haven't, well...except that cheep shot to my cheek. He used his own Sharingan on me." Sakura said he glared.

" You pass, but I don't see how you really need to improve Sakura. If you can beat me there is not much Orochimaru can teach you." Sasuke said calming his breathing.

" Still I would like to learn more." She said and walked to him. He tensed, she held her hands up showing she meant no harm.

He let her slip her hands up his chest to the bleeding cut she healed with her green Chakra.

" Are you sleeping with him?..." Sasuke asked a hurt in his voice. Maybe it was from his wound, they had to hurt, but she figured it was from the thought of her with his brother that hurt him.

She couldn't lie. She wasn't sexual with him, but she was sleeping with him technically, just as she was Deidara.

She looked at him. He felt like he just swallowed a kunai.

" I am friends with the Akatsuki." She was sure he didn't want to hear that she was also friends with his elder brother, so she didn't add him.

" Are you.... close... with Itachi?" He was going to say lovers, she ignored it and nodded.

" Close... I guess, annoying really. The Akatsuki usually steal my bed most of the time, when they're in the village, but yes friends will work." She said, he nodded but wasn't happy.

" He's still a cold blooded killer." Sasuke said meeting her eyes.

" And so are we...what is your point? We are ninja Sasuke, it's our job to be cold blooded killers." She said and stepped away his major wounds were healed and she didn't want to touch him when he was insulting Itachi and her friends in Akatsuki. Even if they annoyed her, she she still liked them. They were closest thing to friends who actually were still with her and not too busy with their own lives anymore.

He sigh and stood, he nodded.

" Fine..come on. It's getting late." He said and walked away.

She was vaguely wondering why he was speaking at all. He was saying so much to her, making conversation when she didn't want one. He was different or maybe he just didn't have anyone to talk to. Perhaps he just missed Naruto?

She followed him back to the snakes hole, back to her doom, and hopefully Orochimaru's final resting place.

**End chapter...**

**Yeah told you you got some Sasuke Sakura there. Okay Sakura is being mean to Sasuke, but can you blame her really? Besides her mission is not to really bring him back, but to gain information out of him. So if your not liking the story I'm sorry. I have a fetish with Akatsuki, Rather Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori. So if you don't like said charters you might as well not read any further. **

**How ever if you do like those characters cool! REVIEW! Tell me what you think....though as I have said in the past. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all. Be considerate. **

**Kyo ^^**


	3. Anger

**Yo. Yeah I know....but seriously just read it. **

**Kyo**

**Once yours...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it...**

**Chap 3:**

Sakura had been on this mission in Sound for a week now.

She had healed Sasuke when he came back from missions Orochimaru sent him on. Helped Kabuto if she was told to, and played poker with Orochimaru on occasion. Yes you heard right. What else was she supposed to do?

Orochimaru gave her to Sasuke to train. Yet the boy didn't want to stay still long enough to get beat by her, or other wise teach her anything new.

She wasn't allowed leaving Sound. Orochimaru didn't trust her, but she was sure he was just a bit scared of her.

She actually hung around Suigetsu a lot. They both shared hatred for the red haired hussy Karin, anyway.

So they had something to do. Both would make fun of the hussy, or their favorite... play tricks on her. Yesterday Suigetsu had switched her shampoo with hair die and dyed her hair purple. It was funny and Sakura switched her soap with a slug. Oh you heard that scream for miles.

Although Suigetsu was a bit perverted, He was fun to hang out with. Sakura just glared if he thought he could grope her. He still tried to crop a feel, but he was always hit when he succeeded if he did that was.

Sakura was seriously bored though heck Orochimaru was starting to entertain her with his creepy experiments.

She slept in the same room as Sasuke at night because the man didn't trust her alone in the Sound base, smart of him, and stupid at the same time since he made her mission that much easier.

Sakura sigh again. She was right now helping Kabuto revive some experimental man. He was given Orochimaru's curse mark with out Orochimaru biting him. He was now shriveled up. Sakura and Kabuto revived him, but he wouldn't heal so Kabuto killed him.

Sakura looked at Kabuto who held the Chakra scalpel. She shrugged and took off her gloves and lab coat and walked out. It was getting late so she walked back to Sasuke's chambers.

It was basically a cell. He wasn't a prisoner and yet his room was a cell. Either Sasuke was kinkier then she realized or Orochimaru never upgraded his room. She wasn't sure which it was and she was actually going to find out sooner or later. It made her hate the mission even more.

Sasuke was out tonight still looking for Itachi alone. He'd be back in a day or two, so Sakura had to wait until every one was asleep then sneak out and write letters to Tsunade and speak to Deidara.

Finally dinner came and she joined most of Orochimaru's servants / Snake bait as she liked to call them. She sat next to Suigetsu and ate what she was given, of course, checking for poison. What kind of ninja would she be if she didn't?

" Sasuke is coming back tomorrow eh?..." He asked, Sakura nodded.

" Yeah that lazy brat." She said and Suigetsu smirked. He said he liked that she didn't like Sasuke like all the girls at Sound did. She was different. She just said she was his old teammate and use to like him, but she realized he was a moron.

" Karin said she was going to sneak into his chambers tonight and wait for him to come back..." Sakura made strange sound half gag, half laugh...

" She doesn't understand that he will never like her does she? Plus I'm in that chamber I wouldn't even let her in let alone to wait for him there. I rather not get bloody when Sasuke kills her for trying to rape him. If you know what I mean." She said and Suigetsu nodded grinning flashing those pointed teeth.

He reminded her of Kisame big time, but she wouldn't say anything. He also had a sword like Kisame's..

Dinner ended and she waited in Sasuke's room for every one to sleep or at least for the guards to go to a different section. Yes guards patrolled. Probably so she wouldn't escape that was stupid.

Finally she got her chance making sure she wasn't seen, sensed, or followed, she went to the nearest town and sent Tsunade updates on her mission. She then ran towards the woods in search of Deidara and or Itachi.

She slid to a stop in front of a tree and looked up to see blond hair. She smirked and jumped up. There slept Deidara. Where was Itachi? She shrugged. Deidara groaned in his sleep. Sakura smirked and leaned down poking his head. He jumped kunai ready, he however lost balance and fell out of the tree. Itachi caught him, there Itachi is.

Deidara looked surprised as Itachi tossed him back to the tree branch..

" Ah! Hey Sakura-chan! Managed to get away. Yeah. " He said, she nodded. He glomped her she sigh and hugged back.

" Baka...I'm so bored there I wish Sasuke would teach me something or at least find me attractive so I can get information from him." She said sighing. Deidara let her go frowning.

" Who doesn't find you attractive Sakura-chan? Yeah." Deidara asked she looked to Itachi who shrugged.

" I can't say I do not..." He said, she blushed slightly and smirked at him. He shook his head rolling onyx eyes. She hugged Deidara again.

" Dei-kun... Orochimaru sucks at poker like you said. No wonder he left Akatsuki. I would have kicked him out for being so ..Boring." She said in a sigh. Deidara laughed and ruffled her hair.

" He is boring. That's what I said to Sasori-danna. Yeah.." He said, she laughed and nodded.

" Hey Itachi. Your Sasuke's brother..do you know anything that will make him angry other then you?..." She asked he raised an eye brow...

" Your asking me how to get my brother angry for you to seduce?..." He asked amusement in his voice, she sigh and nodded.

" Yes I figured that he would at least react to anger, it's at lets an emotion. If I can get him angry enough that he would kiss me then I can work with him. I wonder how I'm going to get information though." She asked out loud. Deidara wrapped a arm around her waist.

" Thats easy yeah! Just ask!" He said she sweat dropped and nudged him in the ribs, he frown.

" No..baka that wouldn't work... would it?" She asked looking to Itachi. Itachi smirked.

" He's loyal to no one but his rage. He'll tell you if you give him information in return." Itachi said, she nodded.

" That's true, but what should I tell him about you?...Make him Jealous? Your whereabouts? I want Information not him dead... well not yet, at least." She said.

" How do you know he wants information on his Nii-san Yeah?.." Deidara asked. Itachi and Sakura looked at him with the same ' Are you that stupid look' Deidara sweat dropped.

" Sasuke only thinks about revenge for Itachi.." She said. Itachi nodded.

" Does that kid not have hormones Yeah?..I mean look at Her? Who could resit something so sweet? So..Sexy. Sooo...tasty? Yeah" Deidara asked all the while running his hands from around her waist up her hips and back down over her curves. She blushed as he kissed her lips softly.

" He does have them, but his rage cancels every thing else. " Itachi said, she nodded then smirked suddenly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow...

" Hes a virgin..." She said and then Itachi's eyes went wide as did Deidara's.

" Sak-" Before Deidara could continue she kissed his cheek.

" Later. I'll talk to you guys in a few days, depends if Sasuke leaves again soon. " She said and waved to Itachi then left.

Itachi looked to Deidara.

" If anyone can break him it's her." Itachi said. Deidara just frown worried for his Sakura's safety. As if reading his mind Itachi threw a kunai at him.

It landed by his head.

" She's not yours..." Itachi said then watched Deidara smirk.

" Yet. Yeah." He said. Itachi narrowed his eyes, but let it go she wasn't his either.

**XXXXXXXXx**

Sakura was sleeping soundly when Sasuke came back, or that's what he thought...

Sasuke plopped into bed, his bed which Sakura just happened to be sleeping in. Of course, plus she wasn't raping him he was fine.

Sasuke was still mad about it, but Sakura hadn't tried to do anything to him so he couldn't complain. She was very different from the girl he knew, a girl that use to always call him Sasuke-kun she wasn't that annoying anymore either..if he wasn't in Sound and he was in Konoha he might actually have thought about courting her, yet he wasn't...

Plus she didn't seem to like him anyway and then there was Itachi to deal with. She was with Itachi. He didn't know if it was more then that, but still...Itachi had taught her a family Jutsu only Uchiha's were supposed to know, only teach someone who you plan on marrying that Jutsu.

Which meant that Itachi must like her, yet it didn't mean Sakura liked him right? Right? Sasuke hoped. He tried not to care, though who was he to say who she liked? Yet he hated it that his brother found her attractive. He hated that he wanted to have her, he hated that he had no clue what is or was going on between them.

He tensed when his onyx _eyes_ were met with jade he had been starring at her and she had woke up. He frown..

" Your back? " She asked and looked at him strangely, he nodded.

" Any injury's?" She asked, he shook his head. She seemed to think it over then nodded and turned to go back to sleep.

" Your not going to ask how it went? If I found a track? " He asked her. She looked back at him.

" No. You didn't. You wouldn't be here if you did. " She said, he frown she was a lot smarter then the red head he was use to.

" What if I had already killed him? " Sasuke asked, she smirked.

" You didn't." She said and turned around. He clenched his fists.

" An how would you know?..." He asked the anger beginning in his eyes. She turned around fully, now sitting up in the small bed.

" Your not hurt..and you may be a bit stronger then when you left the village, but you can't beat me Sasuke, and I can beat Itachi. Well once, but I swear he went easy on me. I did heal his eyes, so he can see perfectly." All that was true and she saw Sasuke's eyes go into there Sharingan.

She had three more steps to her master plan, though they branched off on step three: To Seduce Sasuke.

Step one: Make the boy angry.

Step two: Make him kiss her.

Step three: Seduce.

' Step one: complete.' She thought smirking in her mind.

**End chapter 3:**

**Yep thats that chapter. Review! **

**Kyo**


	4. Step three

**Yo. Yes it is I. Kyo. I hope your enjoying the book more. Fluffy in this chapter! Sasuke Sakura. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly**

**Once yours...**

**Chapter 4:**

She had seceded in step one: Making Sasuke angry. He had stormed out that night, not returning. When she saw him in the halls he would turn angrily away.

She smirked. Now that he was mad at her, she had to make him even angrier then this. She needed him to hate her so much it kills him, not literally of course. She had a plan and hopefully this plan would work..it had to. This mission depended on it. If she failed to seduce him, the only thing left was to torture information out of him.

Sakura now sat on a mountain over looking Sound. She had escaped the snake hole again, to think over her plan. She wasn't sure it would work, but she had to try. She had not trained so hard for nothing. She is a kunoichi and being such, seducing a man for information is like a duty. It has to be done and they were the ones for the job.

It was almost night now. She had to get back before someone came looking for her. She had to put her plan in to action at least this week. She had to make Sasuke angrier then he is now, which won't be hard if she talks about Itachi. There's no one he hates more then his Nii-san. She knew that for a fact.

She ran down the mountain toward that snakes hole once again. Oh how she hated it there, yet she was on a mission, and no matter what, she had to do as she was assigned. No matter what that meant to her pride, and her life. She wasn't going to be in leaf much longer anyway. She was going to go with Akatsuki and Neji maybe coming too. She just had to do this mission so she could hurry up and leave that village. Leave the place she wasn't needed.

She appeared in front of that snake hole. Though stopped before she reached the entrance. Sasuke stood waiting for her.

" Visiting Itachi again?" He asked, she blinked at him.

" What it to you if I was? " She asked, so he had realized she was going to see Itachi and Deidara. At least he didn't find out about her letters to Tsunade.

" Your suppose to be training with me not my brother. If you want my help then stop going to him you asked me didn't you?!" He said anger rising, she smirked.

" Ah, but...I wasn't going to Itachi for training." She said. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he stared at his ex-teammate.

" Then you..." He said, she smirked.

" I visit Itachi because I want to see him, not because he teaches me things Sasuke." She said walking to him stopping just in front of him. Sasuke looked at her with Sharingan crimson eyes.

" He will back stab you! He doesn't love you! Why do you visit someone who will betray you?! Why?!" He asked almost yelling now.

" I have already been betrayed Sasuke what difference does it make if I am again? I'm just an annoying girl. Or do you not remember that? Why does it matter to you if he betrays me or not? I'm not your teammate anymore. I am your student for now. Yet you haven't been a very good sensei." She said. Sasuke frown his eyes returning to onyx.

" I don't want you to end up like... they did. I had two goals in life...to kill Itachi and to rebuild what he destroyed. I have to kill Itachi. f I don't he'll kill the clan again if he's alive. I can't rebuild the clan if fear he'll take it all away from me again. I couldn't return your feelings. I had to reject you." He sucked in a breath.

" I couldn't love you until Itachi was dead. I couldn't put you in danger..or Naruto. I had to get stronger to kill him then I could finally rebuild my clan ...rebuild it with you." Sasuke was looking down now. She looked at him with cold jade eyes.

" I'm only here to train Sasuke..I'm not going to be your clan re-builder. I will not produce heirs for you. You do not love me Sasuke, you can not love...not me. I loved you for years..and you broke me again and again. Why should I do anything for you when you took every thing from me?

" Aren't you the same as Itachi? He took every thing from you, your family, your happiness, your future. I tried to give you all that back including my heart and..you take it all away from me?...My parents are gone. I am the only Haruno left. My family is gone just like yours. My Happiness is gone, you took that too. You left, Naruto left to get stronger, to get you back..and every one went to make their own life. You took..my future away too Sasuke. "

" I dreamed of marring you when I was younger. That's what I always wanted and you took that too. You also took my heart with you. To tell you the truth your worst then Itachi." She said her voice cold and angry.

Sasuke was speechless his mouth hanging open in shock and his eyes confused and wide.

Sakura turned on her heals and walked back into the snake hole called Orochimaru's hideaway.

Sasuke just stood there trying to process all that.

' Worst then Itachi?...Did I really make her just like me? Did I really? I did the same thing Itachi did to me? ' Sasuke looked at his hands..

' I did?...'

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Itachi watched this display from the trees he frowned..and Deidara looked at Itachi.

" Your not going to talk to him? Yeah." Deidara asked Itachi sigh

" If I did that its would just break him. Sakura needs him for this mission, but their emotions are getting the better out of them both, and ruining the chance of this mission seceding." Itachi said and closed his onyx eyes.

" Will Sakura...stay with him?..Yeah. Will she leave us?" Deidara asked worry in his voice. Itachi opened his eyes and looked to Deidara..

" I do not know what the future will bring, but if this keeps up...Sasuke will win her heart again or break her completely. Even she can not forget what he has done, and Sasuke has to realize that the world doesn't revolve around him." Itachi said..**( Ooohh Harsh!)**

Deidara frown and nodded.

" We need Sakura though...Yeah.." Deidara said, Itachi looked to him.

" Not only for a medic." Deidara said and lowered his head. Itachi looked back tot his little brother, standing down there. He had to be so confused right now to..find out he was just like the person he hated for so long..That had to be shocking.

" Not only for a medic.." Itachi repeated and sigh again. He glanced one more time at Sasuke

before jumping away. Deidara followed sulking.

****

Sakura sat on Sasuke's bed her head on her lap. She frowned, this mission was too dangerous. To dangerous to be in. She could not afford to get emotional with Sasuke.

If she did that what would she do? She had to go to Akatsuki. She wanted to..but she wanted to because Deidara and Itachi right? No she wanted to go to forget all her problems, to leave behind those who never needed her when she was weak, and didn't now that she was strong. She wanted to make a new life with people who need her, who she trusted and needed. She loved Deidara..and Itachi. She loved them dearly. They helped her when she needed help out of that darkness, like she had tried for so long to do with Sasuke.

Who was going to help him once she was with his brother? Who was going to help him from the darkness when she pushed him further in? She was the one who always vowed to do it, so now she was pushing him in deeper? Naruto... Naruto wasn't enough to pull him back. Sasuke...

Sasuke was to far gone, but she could help him. Though she would have to give up, becoming Akatsuki, give Itachi and Deidara up, all the people she cared for in Akatsuki. Give up wanting to be loved again, wanting to be needed.

Just to help someone who never asked for her help. Never wanted it in the first place. One who pushed her into that darkness, yet she was going to help him from the dark? She sigh...

Was she really going to? Was she going to give up all of her hard work just for the same person who broke her? Who pushed her in the first place?

Sakura somehow fell into a dreamless slumber one that let her free of every thing, and how good it felt to her. Yet when she had to wake she knew she had to make a decision. One that would change her life. She didn't care at that moment all she wanted was to enjoy this peace while she could.

****

Sasuke walked into his room, he was slightly confused. He couldn't accept that could he?

He stopped as he saw Sakura asleep on his bed. His onyx eyes lowered. He frown. Her suffering was his fault?

He never realized that she would become just like him, and he was just like Itachi. How could he do that? All he wanted was to kill Itachi for killing his dreams for killing his family, killing his hope.

He knew once he killed Itachi he would somehow marry Sakura. It was only natural, he always found that girl exotic and annoying, yet she was just like Naruto and they were both his friends. The only real hope he had left in his dark world

He was alone and she and Naruto saved him if only for a while. Then, his goal. He had to complete that goal, he had to before he could rebuild his clan. He had to protect Sakura, it was common sense that he would marry Sakura right?

It was only natural, he kept telling himself. She was the only female except his mother that he was ever close to. She was the one who he felt comfortable around. Without Sakura there was no heirs to his clan. He couldn't rebuild his clan with out her, because as much as he hated to admit it. He dreamed of her as the mother of his children, always her. No other women.

He dreams of their little children running around, while Sakura smiled softly, holding the latest Uchiha. She would smile at him and he would walk over and stare down at his new son with Jade eyes and his black hair. He dreams of that and he dreams of Sakura meeting his mother and father.

Then Itachi would come and kill his children, his mother, father, and his wife. He would kill Sakura and he would wake screaming Itachi's name. He was scared he would lose her..lose his unborn children and his chance to rebuild the clan. If Itachi knew that Sakura was close to him..he was scared he would kill her like he had their family.

Sasuke found himself sitting on the floor on his knees with his hand against Sakura's pale cheek. She felt so cold yet so real. He stared down at her sleeping face her dark lashes making crescent shapes on her pale skin, her pink lock spread all round her like cherry blossom petals in the wind.

He knew her eyes were jade the color of grass and the color of his hope for the future. That's what he saw in her eyes, he saw his unborn sons eyes. He blinked and he found himself leaning down his lips hovering over hers. He blushed slightly. He held his breath then let it out as he hesitantly brushed his lips to hers.

He almost jerked back..her lips, he never thought they would be so so...soft, so warm. He pulled back, his tongue licked his bottom lip, blushing as he tasted Cherries. She tasted of Cherries. He dreamed that she would. He never thought that a kiss would be so...good, soft, warm, and so dangerous.

Sakura woke up to lips against hers she didn't open her eyes, she knew who it was, but she was confused to why he was kissing her. She opened her eyes briefly. Sasuke 's eyes were closed. She closed her own as he pulled back. He was blushing she couldn't believe it. She had never seen him blush before and he was blushing because he was stealing a kiss from her? He was blushing because he was kissing her?

Did he really have feelings for her? No she didn't want to believe it. Why? Why did he treat her in such a way, if he felt like this toward her? Itachi... was he scared of Itachi hurting her? She almost opened her eyes, but she knew he was still in the room, she felt his chakra.

Sakura's heart felt like it would break again. She was not only confused, she was hurt. He finally kissed her. Well stole a kiss when he thought she was asleep, and she couldn't love him. She was the one this time who couldn't return his feelings. She had to get information from him then get it to Tsunade. Then finally leave for Akatsuki, leaving Naruto alone to deal with Sasuke. If she could get him to come back to Konoha...

Sakura opened her eyes. Sasuke was starring at her, but he wasn't really looking at her. He was blushing, yet he looked so hurt. She felt it, her heart was bleeding. She did still love him and seeing that pain in his eyes, on his face made her heart urn for him. She hated it. She hated it so much it hurt. She didn't want to love him, she wanted to hate him.

This was her mission, not only to gain information. Tsunade gave this mission to her to make her find out if she had feelings for Sasuke anymore. Some how she realized she might always will.

" Sasuke..." She said, he was lost. His eyes were so lost. She sat up and touched his cheek. He still sat on his knees at her bedside.

No response.

" Sasuke.." She said she hated this, hated what she was going to do..

No response. She winced.

" Sasuke..-kun..." His eyes locked with hers those onyx eyes went wide. He frown in confusion..

" Sakura.." He said, she sigh..

" Sasuke. I'm sorry I was out of line.." She said, he looked startled. He shook his head.

" No. Your right. Your always right. I'm scared to love you Sakura. I was always scared to return your feelings. I just thought you would wait for me, wait until I killed Itachi. I didn't want you to get hurt. I can't rebuild my clan, with out you, there is no clan. It was always you..Sakur-" She cut him off by pressing her lips to his.

if she was going to do this she was going to do it now. She couldn't take his words if she knew the truth she couldn't do her mission, she couldn't go to Akatsuki. She was also afraid, afraid he would change her life again.

Sakura deepened the kiss licking his bottom lip, he pulled back surprised.

" Wh..." He started but her eyes stopped him. Her eyes held that pain his held. She was also lost.

He crawled to her, leaning forward to capture her lips again, this time when she touched his lips with her tongue he let her in. His eyes opened surprised. He never knew it would feel so good to kiss her. Her tongue ran over his. She tasted so sweet, his eyes closed again as her arms went around his neck. Her body pressed to his, somehow she ended up on his lap.

_**(Lime alert)**_

She pulled her lips from his her tongue slipping from his mouth back to her own. She gave him a moment to catch his breath before she lowered her rose bud lips to his neck. His eyes went wide as he shuttered. He felt like Jello his body felt hot all over. He was scolded where her lips met his neck. Oh god, her tongue ran down his neck to his color bone, he slightly regretted ever excepting to wear that stupid outfit Orochimaru made him wear, with it gaping his chest to the world, and now in Sakura's reach.

His breath caught as her hands slid into his shirt around his waist, he lost his ability to speak, to move. She brought her lips to his again, this was so much different. It was more, more then he could have ever dreamed up. He couldn't explain it. This felt more...needy...that's the word...needy. It felt as if she was trying to crawl threw his mouth into his body.

His back was suddenly flat against the bed. Sakura's petite body gently on his. He never realized she had curves. His hands were on her hips he didn't know where to put them, heck he didn't know what was even happening. He had always turned down all the other females, when they asked him for a night with him. He only ever wanted Sakura. Though perhaps he should have at least practiced. At least known what he was supposed to do at a time like this.

Sakura seemed to know what do do however. He wondered how she knew more then he did on this subject.

His mind was going blank now, but his body seemed to know what to do because it was responding to her on its own.

Her lips were suddenly off his and she was sitting on top of him. His eyes were wide.

" Sasuke your shaking..." She said softly it took him awhile to understand what she meant he blushed. He was a bit ashamed. He had no clue what to do in this situation. He was embarrassed completely.

" Are you scared?.." She asked, he blushed even more. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself.

He felt her lips against his again and opened his eyes to be met with green, something in her eyes made him hesitate. He knew that...look, but what was it? Why couldn't he remember where he saw that look from?

Sakura was sitting on his lap once again this time she slid her shirt off. Sasuke's face went crimson. He had dreamed about this...never in so much detail thought, but still. What he was about to say he couldn't remember. His eyes ran down her body, she was so beautiful and tiny.. He never saw this part of Sakura, never saw this much of any woman. Although he never really thought about..how he was to make heirs, not a lot. He just knew he was going to. Now..that this was happening he couldn't really think straight.

She untied that huge bow holding together his short and pants, and pushed it out of bed, it landed to the floor with a thump. His shirt was slid off now, but still lay under him. Her hands caressed his chest and he closed his eyes. Her hands..he always wanted to have her hands on him.. Her mouth met his again as she leaned down. His hands on her waist pressed her down, his eyes flew open as a low moan left his mouth.

Her eyes looked into his surprised. He blushed, she looked down at him. Her eyes were soft..with understanding and lust, yes he knew that look lust.

She shifted her hips and he bit his tongue as another sound escaped him.

" Sak..Sakura..." He said panting...

This was harder to do then he realized it would be. It felt so good with her body against his, yet somewhere in his mind he knew he should be doing this. He couldn't think of why though. Why couldn't he? She suddenly slid off him getting on her knees her hands rest on his abs. He blushed as her hands slid lower to his waist band. He tensed as he noticed his pants, that weird feeling had cause this?

Her eyes were on his pants more importantly the bulge in his pants...a scarlet caressed his cheeks.

Her hand ran over it and a moan escaped, before he could stop it, her eyes were no longer on his pants or the problem pressed tight against them, but on his eyes. That look on his face almost made her want to do more, however she sighed and pulled back.

" Alright Sasuke...no more tonight. I can't. " She said, he went even redder. Did that mean she was going to have sex with him in the first place?! It hadn't really accrued to him but he was a virgin. He looked at his pants then her.

She noticed what he did and smirked.

" Unless you'd like to continue?" She asked a wicked smile on her face. He looked away. He was so embarrassed. He had never been this embarrassed before not by anyone, not by her

" N..no.." He said hesitant, she looked surprised then smiled.

" Alright I know your not use to this so... I'll just..leave now. I'll see you tomorrow for training..." She said and actually left after grabbing her shirt and sliding it on. Sasuke didn't stop her he didn't know how. How was he supposed to stop her with such an embarrassing problem? How the heck did he fix it?! He had never had this sort of problem before. Dang it he should have asked, it was a tad painful more uncomfortable then anything, but he flushed as his heart sped up he'd never forget how it felt when she ran her hand over him. He turned redder cursing himself..great...just great he was now hormonal...very hormonal and its all her fault.

_** (End lime)**_

Sakura walked out of the snake's hole...into the forest. Itachi and Deidara jumped from the trees over head.

" I couldn't..continue and I couldn't get any information..he couldn't talk anyway. He was scared. God he was shaking so much. I've never seen him like that. ." She said looking down. Her arms wrapping around herself. She herself was shaking.

" You got no information..." Itachi said, she nodded.

" How did it feel?.." She was surprised by the question and by the person who asked it.

" It felt like my heart was bleeding.." She said to Itachi.

" This mission is dangerous. I do not want to do it anymore. " She said.

Itachi took her hand and pulled him against his chest.

" Ask him tomorrow. Simply ask him. " Itachi said against her pink locks.

And for the first time she nodded agreeing to do as Itachi said. She never did that. Never agreed so easily. It surprised Itachi, but he wouldn't show it.

Deidara looked at the pink haired girl in his rival's arms. His heart also hurt, but he was scared that she would leave them for that kid. For Itachi's little brother.

What will she do?

Will she chose that kid over them?

**Chapter 4 end:**

**Yep thats that chapter. I hope you liked that lime. You know how hard that was to write? Gosh it amused me though. **

**I had someone tell me they didn't like how OC Sasuke was in this chapter. ^^ Don't really care. How do you guys know what Sasuke would do in that situation eh? So how do you know if he was really OC or not? Lol anyway. If you don't like how I made Sasuke act then go read something else, I don't care. I don't write this for you guys, I write it for my own imaginations sake. You guys reading it is just a bonus to me. ^^ So review and tell me how you liked that chap. Remember no flames. **

**I am not like most writers. I do not like constructive criticism. **

**Kyo**


	5. Once yours

**Yo. Yep this is the last chap. I'll tell you this right now. If you like Sasuke and Sakura, just keep reading this chapter. If you like Sakura with Deidara and Itachi then skip this ending and go to the Alternate ending in the next chapter. It was the original ending but someone had to remind me it was a Sasuke Sakura fic and it should end as such, I was like... O.o. I'll have two endings then. **

**Kyo**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Once yours...**

**Chapter 5: (Sasuke X Sakura ending)**

Sakura tapped Sasuke's shoulder. He sat at the bed reading a scroll on a new Jutsu. He looked up to her with curious eyes. She blushed.

" Sasuke...will you come back to the village with me?" She asked, he shrugged.

" Why should I?" Ohh that hurt. She winced.

" Naruto misses you. He's numb with out his best friend. We have no Uchiha's in our village. We want you back. " She said, he sigh.

" Sakura...we both know your not going to stay if I come back and I'll be shunned, punished, or even killed. Sorry to say but Naruto is not much to go back to." Sasuke said in a bored tone she sigh.

" I might stay Sasuke if you come home with me. I'm sick of this place. I hate holes and hate snakes and Orochimaru is boring! Sucks at poker..." She muttered that last part, he sweat dropped.

" What do you have here? A Pedophile snake? A snake hole..and..what else?..." She asked..." A girl who tries to rape you...no chance of finding or harming Itachi. What do you have here that you don't in our village?" She asked, he stood.

" Freedom..." He said and walked to the door. She slammed her hand to the cell door.

" You call this freedom? You haven't been where I have Sasuke. I know more then I should. I plan on betraying my village. I 'm Friends with Akatsuki, and s-class criminals. I'm a tease. I'm like you..now. Naruto is always gone training to get better to catch you. Kakashi is busy on missions. Sai went back to Root...and..every one else is busy or married off or just don't care. So no there's nothing to go back to, but if you do chose to go home..I'll stay with you."

" Because its not fair to leave you in my place and seek freedom outside those walls..." She said and leaned down pressing her lips to his he did a long blink as she kissed him.

Shocked would be a good word.

He slowly responded, he was the one who asked for entrance to her mouth with his tongue, when he placed it on her bottom lip, after a few moments. Both pulled back for much needed air as they panted. Sasuke took her around the waist.

" Sakura..are you saying if I come back you will be my wife?" The question threw her. She blinked as he had moments earlier, hen a crimson founds its way onto her cheeks.

" Sasuke I'm not going to stay just to bear your children. I told you that..." She said, he kissed her softly again when he pulled back enough to talk against her lips the next words from his mouth wanted to make her cry and hit him at the same time.

" I know..." She let him hold her...then..she let him kiss her.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sasuke looked at Sakura...in question.

" So your on a mission?...I figured as much, but to seduce me? For information. Well that's interesting..." Sasuke said a light blush on his cheeks, because she had almost succeeded in doing it too.

" Yes..so?.." She asked, he shrugged.

" He's not planing on doing anything to the village. Its quiet right now, though who knows what the pedophile is up to now." Sasuke said shrugging. She sweat dropped, all that... just for that?! What kinda info was that anyway?!...

" Are you going to come back then?" Sakura asked calmly, Sasuke looked at her.

" Yes, but are you going to stay with me?And what of Itachi and the Akatsuki?..." Sasuke asked, she tensed.

" There my friends Sasuke." Sakura said Sasuke sigh.

" Fine, but I don't want to see them." Sasuke said she smiled at him.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Itachi and Deidara went rigid.

" Your going to stay in Konoha with Sasuke? Become his wife? Are you saying you won't join Akatsuki then? " Itachi asked, she nodded.

" I guess that means were out of a place to stay in Konoha." Itachi said.

" No necessarily...You can, but you can't be seen by Sasuke..." Itachi frown...

" Can't you guys see me sometimes too?" Sakura asked them both...

" If you marry Sasuke, Sakura you'll be a married woman." Itachi said Deidara remained silent.

" I know. I'm not asking for anything, but your company." Sakura said.

" Sakura...we...(sigh) We feel something else for you..." Itachi said, she looked surprised then nodded.

"So are you going to come visit anytime soon?..." Sakura asked innocently. Itachi saw the tears in her eyes however. She was losing her best friends for Sasuke. Why did she always have to give her life just to make the boy happy? He better not hurt her or Itachi would kill him.

" Sakura. Your leaving us after all. Yeah." Deidara finally spoke and she turned to him, she did not want to say goodbye to Deidara ever.

He came to her his blue eyes held a raw pain and she hugged him in a glomp.

" I'm sorry Deidara, but I want you to visit. I would miss you. Your my best friend, if I lost you forever..." She couldn't finish that sentence she just couldn't.

Deidara pushed her back and left Itachi ruffled her hair.

" This is goodbye Cherry blossom." Itachi said and then left also leaving Sakura to wonder if she made the wrong decision after all.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sakura stood over Orochimaru's dead body. She didn't have to kill him, but he was a twisted snake who annoyed her and would be a treat to Konoha if left alive soo... Now all that was left was to leave for Konoha. Sasuke was left to kill Kabuto.

They met up out side the snake's hole and finial resting place. Sakura had finished her mission now all that was left was to go home.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

" Sakura-channnnnnnn!!" Naruto yelled glomping Sakura. It had been forever since she last saw him or Kakashi they both greeted her and Sasuke at the gates.

" Looks like I was the one to bring him back after all Naruto." Sakura said Naruto grinned.

"I guess so. Sakura-chan." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head after he let go.

Kakashi being the most observant one noticed Sakura and Sasuke's hands linked and rose an eyes brow.

" Sasuke finally discovered the thing called hormones eh?" Kakashi asked making Sasuke blush and Sakura chuckle.

" That he has." Sakura said looking at the blushing Sasuke who tried to hid his blush, but couldn't not at the look in Sakura's eyes. He'd never forget that look either.

" I never knew you to be possessive Sakura." Kakashi teased, she grinned.

" Well Kakashi now you do know." She said and then looked to Sasuke. She kissed his cheek. Then whispered " I was once yours, now..your mine." Sakura said and kissed Sasuke's mouth this time. He blushed a bit at Naruto's surprised and confused eyes.

" Sasuke-teme is blushing?! What did you do Sakura-chan!?" Naruto asked, she grinned and let go of Sasuke's hand so that she was behind him her hands around his waist.

" Not much. I just made him mine." Kakashi and Sasuke must have got her meaning because they blushed, but Naruto just looked at her with confusion.

" How so?.." Naruto asked, she smirked. She was about to tell him, but Sasuke flipped around crushing his lips to her.

Once he pulled back, she grinned at Naruto's shocked face.

" A little like that." She said grinning.

Naruto finally got it because he fainted just as Hinata does.

Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke groaned

Sakura smirked.

**End:**

**I didn't like how it ended, but the alt-ending was my first Idea for this story. Read it if you want and you'll like the story better. Hopefully. Thankx for reviewing and reading all the way through. ^^**

**Kyo**


	6. Alternate ending

**Yo this was my original ending with Sakura. I mean I liked this better anyway. Of course I like Sakura with Akatsuki better then Sasuke anyway so bleh. Thank you all for sticking with me through the story. And thankx for reading the Alternate ending. You'll like it I just know it!**

**Kyo**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Chap 6: ( Sakura X Akatsuki-Alternate ending)**

Sakura tapped Sasuke's shoulder he looked at her from his bed. Obsidian met Jade.

" Sasuke will you go back to Konoha? Naruto has been waiting for so long for your return. He just wants his best friend back and you want to achieve your goal right? " Sakura asked. Its not like she wanted him back, she wasn't going to stay anyway. She was doing this for Naruto.

" Why?.." She tensed.

" Why what Sasuke?" She asked. He frowned at her.

" Why would I go back for? " He asked.

" Why not? " She said he frowned, placed his reading material down, and stood facing her.

" Sakura...we both know your not going to stay if I come back...and I'll be shunned, punished, or even killed. Naruto to tell you the truth is not much to go back to. " Sasuke said in a bored tone, she sighed

" I know that...but what have you got here? Isn't better to go there? To go home? You can not tell me you like it here. I stayed a few weeks, maybe less, time passes slower when your bored to death. I'm sick of this place. I hate holes, hate snakes, and Orochimaru is boring!...Sucks at poker..." She muttered that last part. He sweat dropped.

" That is true...but.." He started only to get cut off by her.

" What do you have here?...A Pedophile snake?...A snake hole and..what else?..." She asked...

" A girl who tries to rape you, no chance of finding or harming Itachi, what do you have here that you don't In Konoha?" She asked.

" Freedom..." He said and walked to the door, She slammed her hand to the cell door.

" You call this freedom?...You haven't been where I have Sasuke. I know more then I should I plan on betraying my village. I 'm friends with Akatsuki. I'm a tease. I'm like you..now. "

" Naruto is always gone training, to get better so he can catch you, Kakashi is busy on missions. Sai went back to Root...and..every one else either busy, married off, or just don't care. So no there's nothing to go back to...but if you do chose to go home. You will be free. Stop trying to get your revenge on Itachi. So what if he killed your clan?! My clan is gone too you don't see me trying to find the person who did it!...Stop trying to do something you'll never achieve go back to Konoha and revive your clan! Make a better clan! Make your own!"

" Why can't you just do that?! Itachi will not hurt your family. I'll make sure of it. You leave him alone and we leave you alone." Sakura said Sasuke frown.

" You don't understand Sakura. I can't revive my clan with out you! I've always wanted to have you as Sakura,Uchiha. Why won't you come back with me? " He asked, she smiled softly.

" There is a future for you in Konoha, there is nothing there for me, but I have something with Akatsuki, with Itachi and Deidara." She said Sasuke frown. He knew Itachi had her heart, he knew it, he just did.

She always blushed at the mention of his brother and she acted a lot alike him and now he knew it, he really knew it.

" You love Itachi." He said ,she smirked.

" And Deidara, yes I do." She said. Sasuke frown well he wasn't expecting her to say that.

Sakura had realized that if she would have went back to Kohona with Sasuke. Gave him herself again, she would never be happy. She had given Sasuke everything once. She realized however that maybe it was time for him to find someone else to bring him out of that darkness he settled himself in.

" Itachi won't share you." Sasuke said, she grinned. Sasuke was pouting.

" You don't always get your way Sasuke. Itachi's doing a fine job sharing with Deidara so far." Sakura said Sasuke winced.

" So there's no chance for you to come back with me? To be my wife?.." He asked, she smirked and shook her head.

" I'll come back for a bit just to say my goodbyes to Naruto and Kakashi and get a person or two then I'm leaving again. My place is with Itachi and Deidara yours is with a wife and kids in Konoha, with the ever annoying Naruto, and ever perverted Kakashi." Sakura said it made since, but yet he couldn't imagine life with out the pink haired girl.

He couldn't imagine a clan with out Sakura, but..if she was rejecting him he had no choice did he? He guessed he did deserve it...

He refused her when they were younger. He always regretted it, but he did.

" So your on a mission from Konoha after all?" Sasuke asked, she grinned.

" Yeah..." She said Sasuke nodded he figured as much.

" So what was your mission?.." Sasuke asked.

" To find out if Orochimaru was planning anything against Konoha?" Sasuke asked, she smirked looking a bit ashamed.

" Yeah...I had to gain your trust and get information out of you by ways of seduction." She said. It made Sasuke choke.

" Hey Sasuke your a virgin right?" She asked. Sasuke blushed...

" I'll take that as a yes." She said smirking.

" Yeah well what of it?!" Sasuke said, she laughed.

" I figured you were it was my only step up too. I'm glad that hussy didn't rape you after all." Sakura said Sasuke groaned.

" You could have finished what you started though." He mumbled under his breath, she smirked and kissed his cheek.

" So cute, but sorry. Missions over and I'm not about to cheat with Itachi's little brother of all people." Sakura said grinning at his growl.

" Don't call me that Sakura." He said, she tisked.

" What have I said about revenge? Sasuke?.." Sakura asked poking his chest. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh.

" It will take longer then that to make me stop going after him, but I guess I can stop making it apart of my life. I don't want to, but Since you love him Sakura...I guess there nothing I can do. If I were to kill him, it would be the same as if I were Itachi, so I won't..." Sasuke said she hugged him.

"Thank you Sasuke." She said, he nodded.

" So when are we leaving?"Sasuke asked she grinned.

" Right after we put Orochimaru to sleep." Sakura said Sasuke grinned.

" Yeah he's been cranky lately." Sasuke teased, she laughed.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sakura stood over a lifeless snake Orochimaru. Finally the moronic pedophile was dead and gone. Now little boys every where would no longer have to watch when bending down..**(that was crude)**

Sasuke came in moments later a bit bloody after killing Kabuto, She healed his major injuries then they left the snake hole letting most of the annoying snake bait free and then blowing up the place thanks to Deidara who was more then happy to help.

Itachi was silently getting glared at by Sasuke, but he didn't attack him and Itachi didn't do any thing to Sasuke.

" Do they have to come with us?...I mean.." Sasuke said Sakura hit him over the head.

" Yes they do..its not like there staying all the way anyway so just chill..." Sakura said rolling her eyes, but her hand was linked with Deidara's. Itachi wouldn't hold her hand with Sasuke there something about a macho image or what not haha.

Deidara was just relieved Sakura was not going with the Uchiha-brat back to Konoha for good.

" Well will stop here for the night." Sakura said as she looked up at the darkening sky.

" Okay." Sasuke said disappointed just a bit, he didn't really want to spend the night with his brother so near.

Sakura smiled at Sasuke.

They made dinner and set up two tents...One for Sasuke, and one for Itachi, Sakura, and Deidara. Sasuke paled at that. Itachi said he would take the first shift of night watch, Sasuke second, and Deidara third.

Sakura cuddled to Deidara, he had missed holding her close. Sakura breathed in the scent of Deidara's skin. She sort missed Itachi's heat behind her, but she wouldn't chose him over Deidara or vise versa. She loved them both.

Deidara breathed along her neck.

" I missed you Sakura-chan yeah." Deidara said, she smirked against his neck.

" I missed you too Dei-kun." Sakura said and moved her head so she could stare into his gray blue eyes. **( he had his scope off)**

" Can I kiss you?..." Deidara blushed, but then smiled closing his eyes.

" Sure." He said she leaned in capturing his lips.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sakura awoke to Itachi coming in the tent to lay beside her, she felt him wrap his arm around her waist Deidara had cuddled to her, but her arms were around him too.

" I'm glad you chose us." Itachi said kissing her neck, she laughed.

" I am too." She said

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sakura awoke again to Itachi shifting as he woke, and Deidara half on top of her. She sweat dropped.

This was familiar.

She laughed suddenly catching Itachi off guard he looked at her with a raised eye brow.

She blushed.

" Sorry I was just thinking how familiar this was." Itachi chuckled and nodded.

They all were up and headed out back to Konoha. They reached it, and when I say they, I mean Sakura and Sasuke, the moment the gates came in view Sasuke's shoulders drooped as they relaxed. She patted his back.

" Your home Sasuke." She said he sigh and nodded.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"SAKURA-CHANNNN..SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto yelled as he ran at them and glomped them both in a hug, they both groaned, but laughed.

" Gezz Naruto I wasn't gone that long." Sakura said smiling.

Naruto smiled big.

" But I was Sakura-Chan! And you brought Teme home!..." Naruto said, she smiled at his silent thanks.

Kakashi looked at her, he gave her a look.

Kakashi hugged her a bit longer then necessary as he whispered in his ear.

" Your not staying here are you? " He asked she smirked against his neck.

" No." She said back softly so only they heard each other.

Kakashi nodded.

" I figured...good luck Sakura." Kakashi said and gave her a huge squeeze and then let her go, she grinned and walked off with Sasuke and Naruto for Ramen.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sakura just gave Tsunade her report and Sasuke was told to be under Prohibition, but over all free...and that's what he wanted.

Sakura disappeared out of the Village that night.

Only Kakashi and Sasuke knowing the real reason for her leaving and where she went...

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sakura grinned at Itachi and Deidara, she was finally free. Finally she was free of Konoha and free of Sasuke. She was now with a Different Uchiha and a Blond haired bomber.

She was Once Sasuke's

But now she was Itachi and Deidara's.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

Sasuke sighed it had been two years since Sakura left him for Itachi and Deidara and he always wondered what it would have been like if she had remained his.

Sasuke looked at his son of one. He sighed. He did revive his clan and Sakura had kept her word. His child was said and his wife had died giving birth to his son Yuki.. He missed Sakura.

Naruto was single too and became Hokage.

There was suddenly a knock on his door. He walked to it son in hand.

He found a letter on his door step.

He picked it up and walked to his front room setting his son beside him on the couch and opened the letter addressed to him.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Your son is cute...I never thought I'd see the day you'd be a father. I hope you will find another wife and have more children. I bet Yuki will be quite the lady killer._

_You've accomplished your goal after all Huh Sasuke?...Haha your Ani gives his best. He said you should let Yuki's hair grow out to look like his Uncles...I think I agree._

_Well...well..Sasuke Did you get what you always wanted?..._

_I'm happy now. I love being here its hectic at times but its always an adventure..._

_You may never see me again but...I'll miss you and Naruto I hope he gets marred to. Hey if you have a girl name her after me okay? Bye._

_Signed:_

_Once yours._

Sasuke laughed. How interesting.

**End:**

**I hope you liked that Ending better. I did...I told you that was my goal for the book but gezz people had to have Sasuke and Sakura just cause its Sasuke and Sakura on the top doesn't mean they have to be a couple...it just has them in it a lot. lol I liked this a lot it was supposed to be Sasuke and Sakura but I truthfully didn't want it to end like that well later! Thankx for sticking with me! If you like this story read my others!**

**If you like Sakura, I'm the author for you. I have Sakura with a little of everyone. Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Dei, Akatsuki, even Sesshomaru from Inuyasha lol. So go read those stories!**

**Kyo**


End file.
